RIPDT (Rest in Piece Department Time)
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Finn never knew that this kind of world existed, but that was because wasn't dead before. And also because never knew about the R.I.P.D., until now.
1. Welcome to the RIPD

Finn and Jake were chasing after a cloaked person carrying something that caught the attention of Princess Bubblegum. They kept running, but they couldn't catch up to the cloaked person. They almost got him, but then he pushed all of the inanimate objects at them, trying to hit them.

"Oh man!" Finn said getting exhausted. "This guy is fast."

The cloaked person then turned to an alley and when Finn and Jake made it there, he was gone. They looked everywhere in the alley and still didn't find him.

"Is that guy magical or something?" Finn asked. "Because I don't think it can be so simple to just disappear like that."

Jake starting sniffing for something that smelled like a cloak, hoping that it would help them catch the guy. He kept sniffing around until he finally caught something. "Hey dude I think I found something." Finn then turned his attention to Jake, hoping that he did find something, and hoping that he didn't mess this up again like he did last time. "It's coming from right here." Jake then pointed to a wall. It didn't have any doors, windows, or holes in the wall.

Finn then started thinking that if he was there then how did he get through the wall. "Are you sure that this is the place?" Finn asked Jake, suspicious of Jake making a mistake.

"I'm telling you man, I can smell his cloak right here." Jake then started checking every inch of the wall. "There must be like a secret lever or something."

Finn then looked confused and instead of arguing, he thought it would be best to look for a secret lever or something as well. It's been a whole minute and they didn't find anything until when Jake placed his hand on a certain part of the wall that then started to light up. After that a secret entrance then appeared before them. They looked inside and saw a stairwell and other parts of a secret room.

"Does Princess Bubblegum know about this?" Finn asked Jake.

"We'll ask her later, right now let's get this guy and be done with it." Jake said as he morphed his hand into a hammer with spicks.

Finn and Jake then entered the secret room, hoping that they would find him soon. They thought it would be best to split up and look for him, so it would be easier. Jake searched the bottom floor and Finn searched the stairs. Finn looked up and thought he saw the guy they were looking for and decided to run up there. Finn was right, the cloaked person was up there, but before Finn could capture him, he saw Finn and ran away.

Finn turned and yelled at Jake. "Jake I found him, I'm going to go after him. If he jumps off then capture him."

"Sure thing." Jake answered.

Finn then ran to him hoping that he won't disappear this time. He ran up to what he thinks is the top of the catwalk and started looking for him. He then started hearing foot and turned around, hoping that it was just Jake. When he looked behind him, it was the cloaked person.

"Give up now, and return was you stole." Finn then got suspicious of who this guy was. "And who are you?"

The cloaked person then walked a little bit closer and stopped. He then thought that now would be the best time to reveal himself, since he knows that Finn won't tell anybody who he is. He reached for the hood of his cloak and revealed his face.

Finn was in-shocked to see him, since he knew exactly who it was. "It-it's you. It's..."

Before he announced who it was the cloaked person grabbed a knife and stabbed Finn, in his heart. Finn just stood there seeing who he was chasing after and saw that he then used another secret button to escape outside. Finn then stood motionless, until he fell back over the railings and fell on the ground.

Finn then opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the knife inside him and pulled it out. Remembering that he has to find him he tried calling for Jake. "Jake!" No response. "Jake, he leaving let's go after him." No response. Finn then had no other option and decided to go after him, without Jake.

He then went outside, using the first secret entrance, and when he got outside things got even more weird. He looked to see that all the candy people weren't moving. The wind was blowing, birds weren't flying, nothing. Finn then heard something above his head and looked up. What he saw then starting answering all the questions that was filling his head. He saw a vortext in the sky and then looked at where the knife was inside him and got his answer.

He was dead.

"Oh Glob!" Was the only thing that Finn could say, until he started hovering in the air.

Finn then saw the entire Candy Kingdom moving away from him as he started entering the vortex in the sky. Once he entered the vortex he was a whole bunch of people there was well. he then faced a golwing blue part of the vortex and thought that, that must be where he was headed, but then he suddenly stopped moving. he was then rapidly moved to what looked like an interview office. He then faced a lady sitting in front of him.

"You're another human?"

"A dead one, to be more accurate. Well it's official, the humans are now extinct." She said to Finn.

"So I really am dead. Am I in Glob World?" Finn asked.

"No, you're not. You're wondering why you're here. Well do to you being an adventurer and hero during your life, you have skills that we need." Finn got confused to what she said. "So I'm giving you two choices. You can go to the land of the dead for all of eternity. Or..." She then grabbed a gun and handcuffs. "...you can join us."

Finn then got more confused. "Join what now?"

"The R.I.P.D.!"


	2. Meeting His New Partner

Finn looked all too confused to what it is she said. He went to the Underworld, knew Ghost Princess, went to the Nitosphere, (like the other people on Ooo) he knew the Cosmic Owl, made it so the Lich wouldn't cause the extinction of all life, and saw Prismo. But in all of the things that he saw that would connect to this, he never heard of 'the R.I.P.D.'

"What now?" Finn asked hoping that he would get more info on this.

The receptionist sighed. "The R.I.P.D." She reminded. "It's an anagram for Rest In Piece Department."

"If you don't mind me asking, what it it the R.I.P.D. does anyway?" Finn asked, still wanting more info.

"Kind of like Police work." She said. "Apparently there are some souls in the universe that are afraid of where they are sentenced to. Being afraid they somehow escape their judgement and go back to the living world."

Finn then had a crazy thought. "Like the Lich?"

"Especially like the Lich. A few months ago he escaped judgement and he was gone ever since." Finn tried to hide the truth of what happened to the Lich. "Other than that, we need all we can to make sure that the people that are still alive are not harmed by those escape judgement."

After hearing that Finn then started thinking. Even if he is dead he could help others, but not in the same way as he used to.

"So I'm going to ask again. Are you in or out?" The receptionist asked again.

Finn didn't need a second thought about this. "Yes I would like to do it."

"Alright then, welcome aboard." She then started getting up. "Now this might hurt a little."

"What might hurt?" Finn asked. He then started feeling a something burn in his chest. He looked inside his shirt and saw what looked like a badge burned into his chest. "Oh! I see."

"Now grab the equipment I placed on the desk and let's get moving." She then went through a door. Finn grabbed the stuff and went out the door too. He looked at the floor and saw that there was nothing there, just invisible space. "You coming or what?" She said to him making him continue walking.

They both walked into another door and saw a whole bunch of weird looking creatures in cells. "What are these things?"

"Those that have already escaped judgement. We call them 'deados'." Finn looked and saw that they all looked different from regular souls. "When they escape to the world of the living it causes things to go bad. Stuff like earthquakes, blizzards, or anything else. Do to that it also causes them to transform into something more different."

Then they went inside a room where they saw a whole bunch of other members of the R.I.P.D. and some deados.

"Apparently there are so many that are scared of where they will go." Finn stated.

"Who can blame them?"

Finn looked and saw that Swamp Giant from time he first met Billy. **(From the episode 'His Hero')** "Looks like he finally got what was coming to him."

She looked over and saw who Finn was talking about. "Happened a few weeks ago. And it turns out that the one that brought him in is your new partner."

The Swamp Giant saw Finn and tried to pummel him. He broke free from two of the R.I.P.D.'s members and ran towards him. Finn saw that and was about to attack, but then they heard a gun fire and then the Swamp Giant vaporized and disappeared.

"Nothing bad will happen to my boy."

The receptionist then sighed to what happened right and got annoyed. "And there he is."

Finn looked at you did that and couldn't believe who he saw. He saw Joshua. His adoptive father.

Joshua put away the gun he used on the Swamp Giant. "It's good to see you again son."

"Dad?" Finn went up to him.

"So I guess you met your end as well." Joshua said. "So how did you die?" Finn was about to tell him, but even thinking about it made him mad. "OK I get. You don't want to talk about it" Finn then felt relieved that he didn't have to tell him. "I bet you probably couldn't handle it, could you?"

"What?" Finn asked.

"Ha, just kidding. And did you seriously have to give back Kee-Oth's blood." Finn tried to explain but then he got interrupted. "Don't worry, I know you were just trying to help some of your friends."

"Did you really have to do that?" The receptionist asked, still annoyed.

"You really want him to escape to the world of the living?" Joshua asked.

Getting more annoyed about what he said she said, "Well Joshua meet your knew partner, Finn the Human."

Joshua then looked back at Finn. "Looks like we're working together. You ready to go?"

"Where are we going to?" Finn asked.

"Your funeral."


End file.
